shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimitri Marcellus
Introduction Dimitri Marcellus (nicknamed the "Jack of all trades") is the captain of the Obsidian pirates. He was found in Shipwreck town by George Marley and Caden Byrn, who later became his crew mates. Asside from basic skills such as language, he inexplicably has no memories of his life prior to that point, and as a result his origins are unknown, although he has an active bounty from before this time. He is currently travelling in search of answers about his past and his original identity, and has found his way onto the grand line as a result. Appearance "Give me back my hat!"-''Dimitri Dimitri made his introduction wearing a battered and somewhat frayed black coat, and an equally battered tricorn hat, the latter of which seems to be a trademark of his. Underneath the coat he wore a surprisingly neat looking white shirt, although as with the rest of his outfit it was initally very worn and untidy. his other clothes were all plain and dark in color. While he did manage to acquire somewhat tidier clothes after arriving in Shipwreck town, he kept roughly the same overall design of outfit, albeit with some more blue or red decoration, and the exact same coat and hat. His first coat was almost completely shredded during his battle with Bergmont the duelist, prompting him to change to a second, fractionally less threadbare, coat afterward. However, this coat was also singed and similarly disintegrated at the very next island his crew visited. By contrast, his hat somehow remains entirely intact throughout his adventures, and is something of a constant. Personality Dimitri has a remarkably positive outlook on life, and is rarely troubled by his mysterious past, although he is searching for answers. Surprisingly, he displays excellent deductive powers and logical reasoning, but often offsets this with a childish mentality, or even complete obliviousness to obvious details. Furthermore, he has been shown to be reckless and rush into things without always fully planning, although when forced to think things through he is quite capable of taking a more strategic approach as nescesary. Overlapping with this, he has a tendancy to simply plough through pottential threats and obstacles, relying on his ability to endure harm or overpower opponents rather than considering less straightforward approaces. Dimitri generally believes in doing what is right, and has kept this view even in the face of possible threats or dangers, often getting drawn into conflicts simply due to trying to help a person or persons, even in situations where he has no reason to get involved. He has also shown a stubborn steak, completely ignoring an injury he suffered and dismissing it as "just a scratch" until it ultimately caused him trouble. Abilities and Powers Weapon Dimitri has been seen to use many different kinds of weapons, befitting his epithet as the Jack of All Trades. However, he usually fights either with his bare hands (figuratively speaking, as he draws on his cyborg arsenal and Devil fruit powers frequently). The weapon he most commonly uses is a collapsible staff, made mainly of strong wood. He shows exceptional skill with the staff, delivering heavy blows quickly and efficiently, as well as blocking attacks with equal ease. When not in use, he can store it in a compartment built into his right leg. Cyborg enhancements Dimitri is a cyborg, the exact nature of which is unknown. Several guns are fitted to his right arm, which he uses for long ranged attacks when necessary. In addition to this, a large number of his modifications serve no apparent purpose, apparently due to his upgrade never being completed. These components can be easily canibalised and altered on the spot as necessary, giving a verstile range of weapons, expanded still further by his devil fruit. *'Internal armor: As shown on multiple occasions, Dimitri's body is reinforced against injury, and he has added additional armor plating to add to this still further. As a result, most of Dimitri's body is exceptionally durable, able to withstand most attacks with ease, including bullets and swords. On occasion, he has even been shown to endure massive impacts while remaining quite well off. *'Arm cannon: '''Dimitri’s right arm contains three different gun barrels of different sizes for ranged attacks. These guns are usually concealed behind his hand, which flips downwards on a hinge to reveal them. The most often used of the three is the largest, a small low-calibre cannon that can be loaded with a variety of ammunition, from solid cannonballs to explosive shells. The second barrel is comparable to a pistol or rifle, and fires much smaller bullets, though it can gain a higher rate of fire due to a faster reload time. The third weapon is a flamethrower, and is less often used due to having a somewhat shorter range. *'Jump Jets: Dimitri’s legs contain small explosive jets that can be used to give him a burst of quick movement or a high jump when necessary. Each jet can only fire for a second at a time, but have considerable explosive force behind them, and produce a very rapid acceleration. Dimitri is able to effectively jump in midair, or launch himself long distances horizontally or vertically by firing the jets. *'''Secret weapon: Revolver guard: '''When necessary, Dimitri's left arm can deploy a shield to protect against threats. This is accessed by his entire arm hinging open, exposing a gear, and an armored segment of a circle. The segment then attaches to the gear and spins around it to fully expand into the shield, hence the name. Physical Strength Dimitri possesses extreme physical strength, and is capable of astounding feets of strength. Notably, his cyborg enhancements, while providing him with powerful weapons and thick armour, do not provide any reinforcement or additional power to back up his normal human fitness. Considering the apparent weight of his internal armoury, the fact that he is able to move normally, and even exhibit considerable speed and agility, implies incredible levels of strength and stamina. Endurance Dimitri posesses incredible endurance, even when taking acount of his cyborg body. Devil Fruit At an unknown time in the past, Dimitri ate the Nande Nande no Mi , a paramecia devil fruit which allows him to copy an object by touching it, and then transform parts of his body into that object at a later date. Relationships Major Battles Trivia *Dimitri's music theme is Them Crooked Vultures, Dead End Friends Category:Pirate Category:Obsidian Pirates Category:13th Madman Category:Cyborg Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Captain Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Male Category:Protagonists